Into Zelda's Arms
by BlueUtenaFaerie
Summary: well dis is about Link. it gets a bit complicated but try it out, you might like it. it doesn't get 2 romantic until da end, i gess. Ganondorf returns to destroy Hyrule...i don't want 2 give away 2 much so just read it you might like it i think i might


1 A/N: Hey all you people out there!!!!!! This is my first story on FanFiction so go easy on me. I really like the way my chapter one turned out and I hope you do, too. So read on and enjoy. You know, I really hate you guys. It'll only take you about a minute to read this chapter but it took me a whole day!!!!! I haven't even eaten any thing yet. I'm so hungry…… Well, just so there is no confusion, in my story Link didn't go to Clock Town like he did in Majora's Mask due to a certain turn of events. Well read on and I'll explain more at the end of this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Just so you guys out there know, I do not own any of the characters in this story or any of the names, but I do own the story so NARF!!! Sorry, but I'm a little hyped about finishing chapter one!!!!!!  
  
2 Chapter 1- "The Dream"  
  
'She's even more beautiful than I remembered' Link thought as he gazed upon an adult Zelda. 'It's been a long time since I've seen her like this.'  
  
She was wearing her usual royal clothing. Her skin is as fair as Link had remembered and her hair shines so radiantly, as if the sun was shining directly on it. Her beautiful blue eyes seem like a pair of sapphires in the moonlight. Her complexion was as frail as a crystal rose  
  
She's still as slender as he had remembered, but even more fair and exquisite. And her lips a natural rosy tint to them. Looking at them gives Link an urge to go over there and kiss her, long and passionately. He wishes he could just go over there, kiss her, and stroke her long, golden hair.  
  
But he can't. 'You'd think after all I went through with Ganondorf, I'd be able to get enough courage to tell Zelda how I feel about her right now.' So instead, Link just stands there watching Zelda sing her lullaby to herself, not even noticing that there is someone watching her.  
  
'She probably doesn't even notice that I'm here' Link thought to himself as he let out a long sigh.  
  
"Oh," exclaimed Zelda as she turned to see Link, "you startled me."  
  
'Even her voice beautiful'  
  
"…Link? It is you, isn't it? It's been so long, Link. What has it been, seven years? And you still look like how I remembered, after you pulled the Master Sword out of the Pedestal of Time."  
  
"Uhh…you…you look…you too. I, uhh…what I really mean to say is that…I-"  
  
Zelda interrupted him with a kiss.  
  
'Her lips are even softer than I though they would be.'  
  
"I've wanted to do that for over seven years now," said Zelda as she gazed into his eyes. 'Oh no, those eyes. Why am I looking into them? I always get lost in those eyes of his. But how could I resist? His eyes are so soft, yet they go on for miles. I could stare into his blue eyes forever. But I mustn't.' With that thought she looked away.  
  
Link was a bit shocked bye this reaction but mostly hurt. He reached out for her chin, turned her head, and kissed her. It was a long, passionate kiss, one that could last forever. She wrapped her hands around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist. He pulled her closer to him. They kissed for a while longer. Then Zelda pulled away.  
  
"I love you," she whispered softly in his ear.  
  
"I love you, too, Zelda," Link responded.  
  
Their faces slowly got closer. They are close enough to feel each other's breaths. Link can smell a light floral scent coming from Zelda. Their faces are drawing even closer. She runs her fingers through his golden- blonde hair. Their noses touch and they kiss.  
  
It was really a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the skies are clear and bluer than it has ever been. The birds are chirping and all that is living seems to be celebrating one of the most beautiful days Hyrule has ever seen. Even all the fairies have come out to play.  
  
But neither Link nor Zelda notices any of that. All they can see is each other. They don't care if they are currently sitting in one of the most beautiful parts of the Sacred Forest Meadow. They're both thinking, 'the best thing here is him/her.'  
  
"Link, what are five things you love about me?" asked Zelda.  
  
"Only five?" Smiled Link, "Well, I love the way you smile at me, and the way you laugh. I love the way your face gleams when you're happy. I love how you always care about your people before you do yourself. I love the way your hair shines in the sunlight, but most of all, I love you and the way you love me. What about you, what are five things you love about me?"  
  
"Only five?" She smiled back. "I-" Zelda was interrupted by a loud rumbling noise in the earth.  
  
"What was that?" asked Zelda as the ground started shaking beneath her.  
  
"I don't know; stay behind me."  
  
A huge roar let out as an angry Ganon rises from the earth. Link drew his sword.  
  
"Run," he told Zelda. " Go, now"  
  
"No, I can't leave you Link, I can help. Please let me help Link."  
  
"No, it's too dangerous. If you really want to help, just go, it would break my heart to see you get hurt."  
  
Ganon, who obviously heard everything, turned to face Link.  
  
"You. You pesky child, so you can't bear to see that bitch hurt, that's just too bad," with that, Ganon knocked Link out of the way and grabbed Zelda.  
  
"Noooooo! Link!" cried Zelda. She reached out her arms to try to reached out her arms to try to hold onto his. She knew that it was hopeless, but she just had to hold his hands one last time before she has to face Ganon.  
  
But Link was unable to get up and he could only reach out his arms in hopes of reaching her before Ganon pulls her underground. He, too, knew that it was hopeless. For some reason, Link's legs weren't functioning and soon Zelda was out of sight.  
  
Link went numb. Too numb to even feel the tears that are running down his cheeks. Then everything just went pitch black for Link, but he still had the thought 'I must save Zelda in his mind.'  
  
When he came to, he found himself in a place that almost pitch black except for a faint light coming from an unknown source.  
  
"Link…"  
  
He spun around to see who called him. She sounded so familiar to him.  
  
"Link."  
  
He sounded familiar, too.  
  
"Link, please…help me."  
  
That voice, he has heard her somewhere before. Then it hit him, 'that voice belongs to Saria, and Princess Ruto, and Darunia.'  
  
"Help us, Link"  
  
'That was Impa,'  
  
"Please Link,"  
  
'Rauru,'  
  
"We need you, Link"  
  
'and Nabooru'  
  
"These are the Sages!"  
  
"Very good, Link," said Ganon from behind. The room suddenly filled up with a bright white light. And Link saw them, the six Sages, chained up around. "Well there they are. You do care for them, don't you Link? Because I don't want to feel like I went through all that trouble collecting them for nothing. Oh well, I do know that you care for that one though," he said as he pointed up, above Link's head.  
  
Link looked up to find Zelda unconscious in a rosy crystal-like prison.  
  
"Zelda," he gasped.  
  
"Yes, Zelda. Now I'm going to make you suffer far worse than the way you made me suffer."  
  
With one quick swipe, Ganon killed all the sages while Link watched in fear.  
  
"Saria…"  
  
Then Ganon grasped Zelda's crystal in his huge hands. And in a split second, he crushed it. The crystal shattered into a million pieces and Zelda did with it.  
  
"NOOOO!"  
  
Link woke up screaming.  
  
A/N: Hey again, so did you like? Please send me reviews good or bad. I'd love to hear what the audience thinks. Umm….oh, and so, Link was having a dream (or nightmare depending on your point of view). And, to be more specific, this takes place about a month after the Ocarina of Time incident. So, yes that means that Link is still a child, but in his dream he was an adult. Yay me!!! I'm so proud of myself. I actually wrote something. Well, I'd like to thank my bud Haruka for helping out and listening to my ideas, your encouragement helped out a lot in making this chapter. Oh, and if you wait, there will be another chapter out soon. I'm going to spend all my spring break on this story so be really nice everyone. 


End file.
